1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning athletic equipment, such as golf equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many activities, such as outdoor athletic activities, involve the use of various equipment during inclement weather or otherwise foul conditions. As a result the equipment may become soiled with grass, mud, etc. In sports requiring spiked shoes, such as golf, baseball, and soccer, it is common for the shoes to become soiled due to the constant interaction between the spikes and the turf. The soiling problem may be exacerbated during rainy or wet conditions.
A common apparatus for cleaning golf shoes includes an upturned bristle pad or other bristled surfaces. Such a bristled device, although suitable for dry conditions where dust and grass are readily removed, is unsuitable for wet conditions. The mud and/or wet grass is not easily removed by a bristled surface. Moreover, repeated brushing on a shoe may cause wear or other damage to the shoe.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.